Philocaly
by eviloshhd
Summary: Sehun berambisi untuk menaklukkan kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh Luhan. HunHan/Yaoi/Kingdom!AU
1. Philocaly

_**Philocaly**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun mengayunkan pedangnya.

Melatih pergerakannya yang sempurna agar lebih sempurna sehingga musuhnya tidak memiliki cela untuk berkilah. Matahari di ufuk barat hampir kembali ke peraduan, mengubah warna biru langit menjadi jingga yang cemerlang sebelum berubah perlahan menjadi pekat yang kelam. Peluhnya ia abaikan, ia menafakurkan dirinya untuk berlatih lagi dan lagi, seolah semua kesempurnaan gerakannya masih belum benar. Masih ada yang kurang. Hingga kemudian Sehun melemparkan pedangnya yang berputar dan menancap tepat diatas potongan kayu dengan apel yang baru saja terbelah di kedua sisinya. Pria dalam balutan _hanbok_ dari kain rami yang ditenun itu tersenyum puas, lalu menoleh ke belakang dimana pengawal-pengawal setianya berjajar tanpa suara.

Mereka sedikit menundukkan kepala saat Sehun melihat kepada mereka. Menunjukkan penghormatan kepada sosok yang memiliki tingkat kedudukan lebih tinggi dengan khidmat. Sehun tersenyum kecil, diambilnya air minum di atas nampan yang dibawakan para dayang untuknya lalu menghabiskannya dalam beberapa kali tegukan.

"Bagaimana? Apa Kerajaan Xian masih enggan untuk tunduk dibawah naungan Kerajaan Baekje?" Sehun bertanya.

Salah satu pengawalnya yang bernama Jungshin mengangkat muka, menatap pergerakan rajanya yang berjalan untuk mengambil pedang yang ia gunakan untuk berlatih tadi. "Benar, Paduka. Kerajaan Xian masih enggan untuk bergabung dengan kerajaan Paduka," jawabnya dengan hati-hati.

Sehun tertawa kecil sambil mengamati pedangnya, lalu beralih menatap pengawal-pengawalnya yang kembali menundukkan kepalanya hormat. "Jika Xian tidak bisa takluk kepada Baekje dengan cara baik-baik, maka aku rasa sedikit pemaksaan akan mengubah pendirian raja Kerajaan Xian, bukankah begitu?" Sehun tersenyum puas melihat pengawal-pengawalnya mengangguk, lalu berkata. "Siapkan tiga ratus pasukan untukku! Tiga hari lagi kita akan menggempur Xian!" Titahnya tanpa bisa dibantah.

"Baik, Paduka."

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

"Yang Mulia, saya dengar jika pasukan dari Kerajaan Baekje akan menyerang Xian dalam dua hari." Sicheng mengungkap, ada kekhawatiran yang terpancar dari roman mukanya dan Luhan lebih dari paham akan hal itu.

Luhan menyeruput teh hijaunya, meneguknya dengan perlahan sebelum meletakkan cangkir kecil itu diatas meja. "Aku tahu," ujarnya. "Aku sudah mengira hal ini akan terjadi semenjak hari pertama kita menolak mereka." Ungkapnya lagi, "kau tidak perlu khawatir, cukup siapkan saja pasukan sejumlah pasukan Baekje yang dibawa kemari. Kita akan baik-baik saja." Luhan meyakinkan Sicheng, ditepuknya bahu pemuda itu dan diberikannya dia senyuman yang teduh.

"Baik, Yang Mulia. Titah Anda akan segera saya laksanakan." Ujarnya kemudian pamit. Meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di gazebo istana dengan cangkir teh hijaunya.

Luhan mendesah halus melihat kepergian Sicheng. Disesapnya lagi teh hijau miliknya sambil menatap punggung pemuda yang perlahan-lahan menghilang dari pandangan kemudian bergumam, "harga yang dibayar untuk sebuah kedaulatan adalah nyawa dan darah. Aku harap rakyatku tidak akan pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya dijajah."

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Pasukan Baekje telah sampai di hutan yang dekat dengan perbatasan wilayah Kerajaan Xian. Sehun, Sang Raja yang langsung turun tangan untuk memimpin pertempuran memerintahkan tentaranya untuk menebang beberapa pohon dan membabat beberapa semak guna menjadikannya tanah lapang untuk mendirikan tenda. Tempat ini akan menjadi tempat tinggal sementara selama perang berlangsung.

Para tentara pun segera bekerja sesuai titah Sang Raja. Sedangkan Sehun, dia dengan gagahnya duduk diatas kuda dengan balutan zirah lamela dengan bahan terbaik sembari mengawasi itu semua. Hingga matanya menangkap sosok Sang Panglima yang tengah memberi instruksi kepada beberapa orang. Sehun pun memanggilnya.

"Jongin,"

Jongin menoleh, lalu dengan segera menghadap kepada Sehun. "Ya, Paduka?"

"Ajaklah beberapa orang untuk berburu, tangkaplah hewan yang banyak dan suruh Kyungsoo untuk mengolahnya. Aku tidak ingin orang-orangku berperang dengan perut yang lapar." Titahnya.

Jongin mengangguk, "ucapan Paduka adalah perintah." Ujarnya lalu segera melaksanakan apa yang baru saja dititahkan.

Sehun masih mengawasi tentaranya yang hampir selesai bekerja. Tatapannya dingin. Roman mukanya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan emosi. Namun dikepalanya, dia tengah merencanakan berbagai macam strategi untuk menangkap raja dari Kerajaan Xian yang termasyhur akan budi pekerti, ketangguhan dan kebijaksanaannya.

Raja Luhan.

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Hari masih gelap ketika Sehun terbangun di atas tempat tidur berlapis kulit tebal yang menjadi tempatnya merebahkan diri. Di luar sudah terdengar dentingan benda yang terbuat dari besi dan sayup-sayup orang berbicara. Sehun mengira itu suara beberapa tentaranya yang bertugas mengurusi logistik selama berperang. Mendesah halus, Raja dari Kerajaan Baekje itu bangkit untuk membersihkan dan mempersiapkan diri. Sebentar lagi, dia akan kembali mempimpin sebuah perang.

Memang bukan sekali dua-kali ini dia berperang. Namun entah kenapa dia merasa jika perang kali ini akan berbeda. Mungkin karena Raja Luhan bukanlah sosok bengis seperti dirinya sekalipun ketangguhannya di medan perang tidak bisa diremehkan. Mungkin juga karena dia mendengar kabar jika pasukan Kerjaan Xian adalah salah satu pasukan terbaik yang ada diantara kerajaan-kerajaan yang berdiri di daratan orang-orang Han dan Goguryeo. Entahlah, yang jelas Sehun telah mempersiapkan dirinya dengan baik. Dia akan menaklukkan Raja Luhan beserta seluruh kerajaannya.

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Darah yang tumpah bukanlah pemandangan yang asing ketika perang berlangsung. Pasukan-pasukan yang berada di garda depan saling mengayunkan pedang yang mereka genggam baik untuk menyerang atau menghalau. Suara dentingan bertemunya benda metal dan teriakan antar prajurit berbaur menjadi satu di udara. Tidak sedikit pasukan yang tumbang; baik karena terluka maupun harus menemui ajal.

Hari pertama perang menewaskan tiga belas orang dari Kerajaan Xian dan sepuluh orang dari Kerajaan Baekje. Sehun menganggap itu awal dari sebuah kemenangan sehingga memutuskan untuk menyudahi perang hari pertama ketika langit mulai beranjak gelap. Mengistirahatkan pasukannya dan memanjakan mereka dengan daging beruang hutan yang diburu oleh Jongin saat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke markas.

Sehun berbaur dengan rakyatnya. Menikmati daging beruang itu bersama-sama dan mendengarkan cerita mereka. Sesekali dia menanggapi jika itu dirasa perlu sebelum akhirnya beranjak ke tendanya dan ditemani oleh Junmyeon —penasihat kerajaannya.

Keduanya memasuki tenda khusus untuk Sehun yang luas. Sehun duduk terlebih dahulu lalu mempersilahkan Junmyeon untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Sehun lalu menuangkan anggur ke dalam cangkir Junmyeon yang diterima laki-laki itu dengan hati-hati.

"Terima kasih, Paduka." Ujarnya lalu meminum anggur itu perlahan.

Sehun menunggu Junmyeon menghabiskan anggurnya sebelum mengajukan pertanyaan. "Apa Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan semuanya?"

"Sudah, Paduka. Segala kebutuhan penyamaran paduka telah siap." Junmyeon menjawab, "Paduka bisa berganti pakaian setelah ini dan saya akan menunggu di luar tenda."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kau boleh keluar dan siapkan keperluanku yang lain." Junmyeon mengangguk mengerti. Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu keluar dari tenda Sang Raja.

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

"Yang Mulia, ada dua pengembara yang tengah kelaparan diluar tenda. Sepertinya persediaan makanan mereka dirampok oleh kelompok penyamun diperbatasan." Sicheng melapor kepada Luhan.

Kening Luhan sedikit berkerut, namun kemudian ia ganti dengan sebuah senyuman ramah dan menjawab. "Bawa kedua orang itu masuk ke tendaku, jamu mereka dengan masakan terbaik di sini dan siapkan juga untuk perjalanan mereka selanjutnya."

"Mengerti, Yang Mulia."

Sepeninggal Sicheng, beberapa pelayan memasuki tenda Luhan untuk menyiapkan tempat dan jamuan untuk kedua tamu tersebut. Luhan sendiri telah berganti baju dari zirah menjadi menggunakan _hànfú_ yang berlukiskan naga dengan warna merah. Luhan duduk dikursinya, menunggu kedua tamunya masuk sambil meminum teh hijau yang menjadi minuman wajib untuknya.

Pintu tenda terbuka, menampilkan dua orang berwajah rupawan yang berbalut pakaian dari bahan katun sederhana dengan serban yang melingkari kepala mereka. Luhan tersenyum, kemudian mempersilahkan kedua orang itu untuk duduk di kursi yang berada didepannya. Ketiganya pun mulai memakan hidangan yang disajikan dengan tenang hingga mereka merasa cukup kenyang dan menghentikan kegiatan tersebut.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan Anda, Yang Mulia. Kami tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya kami jika Yang Mulia tidak bermurah hati." Salah satu dari mereka —yang lebih pendek berbicara. Sedangkan yang lebih tinggi hanya memberikan senyum kepada Luhan.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku, kalian mengalami hal yang kurang menyenangkan di sini, jadi sudah sepatutnya aku bertanggung jawab untuk menggantinya," Luhan mengungkap. "Siapa nama kalian dan darimana kalian berasal?" Lanjutnya.

"Nama saya Shixun," jawab yang lebih tinggi. "Dan ini Junmian. Kami berdua berasal dari Xinjiang."

Mendengar jawaban mereka, Luhan pun mengangguk paham. "Kalian mengembara dari negeri yang jauh. Aku menjadi merasa semakin bersalah karena hal ini disebabkan oleh beberapa rakyatku. Penyamun-penyamun itu masih menjadi pekerjaan yang belum terselesaikan. Salah satu hal yang menjadi alasan kenapa aku tidak pernah ingin meluaskan wilayah kerajaan seperti pendahulu-pendahuluku."

Alis Shixun bertaut, dia ingin mendengar lebih rinci atas apa yang Luhan ucapkan barusan. Seolah bisa membaca pikiran tamunya, Luhan melanjutkan kisahnya yang didengarkan dengan seksama oleh mereka.

"Memimpin dan memakmurkan suatu negeri bukan hal yang mudah. Harus benar-benar merata ke segala penjuru. Oleh karena itu aku enggan memperluas wilayah, aku lebih ingin mensejahterahkan hidup rakyatku. Karena jika aku hanya menuruti nafsu akan kekuasaan dan pengakuan, rakyatku akan terlantar. Akan banyak nyawa yang mati sia-sia karena kelaparan." Ceritanya sambil tersenyum. "Kalian berdua juga sudah menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana masih saja ada penyamun di wilayah kerajaanku meskipun aku sudah berusaha untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi." Lanjutnya, kali ini dia menatap tepat kepada mata pengembara yang bernama Shixun.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Yang Mulia tidak bergabung saja dengan kerajaan yang lebih besar dan makmur? Bukankah dengan begitu Yang Mulia akan mendapatkan bantuan untuk mensejahterakan rakyat Yang Mulia?" Shixun bertanya, rasa penasaran yang semakin meninggi akan sosok raja didepannya ini semakin tidak terbendung.

Luhan tertawa kecil lalu menggeleng. "Tuan Shixun... tidak ada yang namanya kerajaan itu bergabung kecuali jika kedua pemimpinnya menikah. Bergabung hanyalah kata yang digunakan untuk memperhalus penjajahan yang mereka lakukan. Sekarang katakan pada saya, bergabung seperti apa jika kerajaan yang ada dibawahnya dipaksa untuk membayar sekian banyak upeti untuk Sang Raja?"

Baik Shixun maupun Junmian terdiam. Keduanya saling pandang untuk beberaapa saat sebelum Shixun menanyakan hal lain kepada Luhan.

"Yang Mulia, apakah Yang Mulia tahu tentang sosok Raja Sehun?"

Luhan tersenyum lebar. Diambilnya cangkir teh miliknya dan meminum isinya perlahan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang Shixun ajukan. "Raja Sehun adalah raja yang hebat. Beliau jauh lebih unggul dalam hal keberanian. Benar-benar mencerminkan sosok seorang ksatria. Namun," Luhan menjeda ucapannya. Dia menatap Shixun sambil tersenyum dan melanjutkan. "Beliau terlalu gegabah, kadang beliau hanya menuruti nafsunya untuk memperluas kekuasaan tanpa memperhitungkan banyak hal. Termasuk nyawa rakyat yang dibawanya untuk berperang." Tuturnya. Masih melihat Shixun, kali ini Luhan yang balik mengajukan pertanyaan. "Kalau menurut Tuan Shixun sendiri, bagaimana sosok dari raja Kerajaan Xian yang sedang berada dihadapan Tuan ini?"

Shixun terkesiap, sedikit bahwa dia akan mendapatkan pertanyaan balik dari Raja Luhan. Shixun pun tersenyum untuk menutupi keterkejutannya yang bertahan sepersekian detik, lalu dengan gamblang menjawab. "Menurut saya, Anda terlalu lembut dalam memimpin. Seorang raja lebih akan diakui kehebatannya jika berhasil menaklukkan banyak wilayah. Singkatnya, saya rasa Anda kurang tegas dan berani mengambil risiko."

"Jadi menurut Tuan Shixun, ditakuti oleh rakyat adalah hal yang lebih baik dari pada dicintai oleh mereka?"

"Ya." Jawabnya tanpa ragu. Keduanya saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat sampai kemudian Luhan menjadii orang pertama yang memutuskan tatapan itu sembari tersenyum.

"Senang bertukar pikiran dengan Anda, Tuan Shixun." Ungkapnya, tangan kanannya terjulur untuk menjabat tangan pria yang ada didepannya.

Shixun balas tersenyum. Diterimanya uluran tangan Luhan dan menjabatnya erat. "Sama-sama, Yang Mulia. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas kemurahan hati Anda. Dan saya rasa, sekarang sudah saatnya saya dan Junmian melanjutkan perjalanan."

"Tentu. Silakan. Semoga dalam perjalanan kali ini Tuan Shixun dan Tuan Junmian tidak akan bertemu penyamun lagi."

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia. Kami pamit." Ujar Shixun lagi sebelum pergi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu tenda Luhan terbuka dengan cukup kasar dan menampilkan Sicheng yang terengah-engah. "Yang Mulia! Yang Mulia! Tamu Anda tadi sebenarnya adalah-"

"Aku tahu," potongnya bahkan sebelum Sicheng berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Aku tahu jika mereka adalah Raja Sehun dan penasihatnya —Junmyeon."

Wajah Sicheng pias, kekhawatiran kepada rajanya semakin menjadi. "Apa Yang Mulia tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang aneh dengan tubuh Yang Mulia?" Cecarnya sambil mendekat, mengamati Luhan dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki untuk memastikan rajanya aman. Luhan malah terkekeh.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Malah sejujurnya, Raja Sehun adalah teman yang menyenangkan untuk berbicara dan saling bertukar pikiran."

Sicheng tidak pernah merasa lebih bingung dari pada kali ini.

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Sehun termenung seorang diri. Dia tengah duduk diatas batu besar yang dengan sebuah api unggun yang membuatnya tetap merasa hangat. Ditangannya, dia tengah memegang cangkir teh hijau yang isinya hanya tinggal setengah. Dalam ketermenungannya, pikirannya kembali berkelana memikirkan tentang percakapan antara dirinya dan Raja Luhan tadi. Sehun bahkan masih termenung ketika tetes-tetes air mulai berjatuhan dan berubah menjadi hujan lebat yang mengguyur api unggunnya.

Hingga kemudian Junmyeon keluar dari tendanya sembari membawa payung, meningatkan Sehun agar dia tidak sampai jatuh sakit karena kesehatannya adalah yang utama.

Sehun menurut, dia membiarkan Junmyeon memayunginya dan mengantarkan dirinya ke tenda khusus miliknya. Namun ketika Junmyeon berpamitan untuk kembali ke tendanya sendiri, Sehun sempat mencegah laki-laki pendek itu dengan sebuah pertanyaan singkat.

"Junmyeon, jika kau disuruh memilih antara kekuasaan dan kesejahteraan, mana yang kau pilih?"

Junmyeon terdiam untuk sejenak. Dia tahu jika pertanyaan yang diajukan rajanya merujuk kepada percakapan antara dirinya dan raja Luhan. Merenung sejenak, Junmyeon kemudian menatap rajanya untuk memberikan jawaban. "Yang Mulia, jika boleh saya jujur… saya lebih memilih untuk sejahtera dari pada punya kuasa. Punya kuasa tidak mesti hidup sejahtera, begitu pun sebaliknya. Namun, orang sejahtera tidak akan memiliki beban hidup karena dia telah merasa aman… merasa makmur dan tak kurang suatu apapun. Sedangkan, untuk yang hanya ingin berkuasa, mereka biasanya tidak akan pernah merasa cukup dan terus berusaha menambah kekuasaan itu. Hingga akhirnya kemudian mereka akan jatuh, disitu terkadang mereka menyadari jika kekuasaan bukanlah segalanya."

Sehun terdiam. Tatapannya sulit untuk diartikan sehingga membuat Junmyeon menunduk dalam. "Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia. Apabila saya telah lancang menyinggung-"

"Tidak," Sehun memotong. "Tidak ada satupun ucapanmu yang menyinggungku."

Junmyeon menunduk dalam lagi, masih berusaha meminta pengampunan sekalipun rajanya telah menyatakan dengan gamblang bahwa dia tidak bersalah.

"Terima kasih," ungkap Sehun tiba-tiba. Junmyeon mendongak seketika, dan menatap rajanya dengan tatapan bingung. Sehun mengabaikan tatapan bingung Junmyeon kemudian berujar. "Kembalilah ke tendamu, kita masih memiliki satu kerajaan untuk ditaklukkan besok."

"Baik, Yang Mulia." Pungkasnya, sama sekali tidak membantah.

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Perang masih tetap berlanjut keesokan harinya. Jumlah prajurit dari kedua sisi semakin berkurang karena masih belum ada satu pemenang absolut yang dihasilkan. Hingga akhirnya, dihari ketujuh perang, kedua panglima setuju untuk melakukan gencatan senjata selama beberapa hari guna memulihkan para prajurit —hal yang diusulkan oleh Raja Luhan. Sejujurnya hal ini sedikit menguntungkan bagi pihak Kerajaan Baekje; Raja Sehun sudah dua hari terkena demam tinggi yang menyebabkan dirinya harus absen dari medan perang. Hal itu sempat menggoyahkan pertahanan pasukan Baekje sehingga korban yang jatuh menjadi sedikit lebih banyak dari pihak mereka. Dengan adanya genjatan sejata, pihak Baekje berharap jika Raja Sehun akan segera sembuh dan turut serta kembali untuk melanjutkan misi penaklukan Xian.

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Luhan mendengar kabar jika Raja Sehun tengah jatuh sakit. Maka dari itu, dia memerintahkan Sicheng untuk menyiapkan kuda untuknya dan Yixing —tabib terbaik Xian. Kuda-kuda itu akan dijadikannya kendaraan menuju markas prajurit Baekje. Sicheng tidak memperdebatkan hal itu dan melaksanakan titah rajanya dengan sebaik mungkin. Tapi ketika rajanya menolak pengawalannya, Sicheng sempat mengajukan penolakan dan mengatakan bahwa hal itu berbahaya. Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat hal tersebut dan memberinya jawaban khas.

"Aku sudah mengatakan ini berulang kali. Jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja."

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Perjalanan menuju markas prajurit Baekje cukup memakan waktu. Luhan sampai disana ketika matahari hampir tepat berada di atas kepala sekalipun dia sudah berangkat saat fajar baru menyingsing. Luhan sendiri sudah memperkirakan jika kehadirannya akan menimbulkan banyak dugaan kurang baik. Dan dia menurut saja ketika panglima perang Kerajaan Baekje membawanya dan Yixing ke tendanya.

"Maaf jika saya memiliki pemikiran yang kurang pantas kepada Yang Mulia. Namun, saya perlu menanyakan maksud dari Yang Mulia mengunjungi markas kami dimana hal itu bertepatan dengan raja kami yang tengah sakit." Jongin berbicara, suaranya pelan namun menusuk.

Luhan tersenyum simpul. "Tuan Panglima, jika saya memiliki rencana buruk kepada Raja Sehun, untuk apa saya ke tempat ini tanpa perlindungan? Saya hanya ingin mengirimkan tabib terbaik Xian untuk menyembuhkan Raja Sehun. Tidak lebih." Terangnya.

Jongin menautkan alis. Dia tahu jika Raja Luhan memang termasyhur dengan kebaikan hatinya. Namun dia juga tetap harus berhati-hati, bisa saja ini adalah salah satu strategi Raja Luhan untuk menumbangkan Baekje secara perlahan. Bahkan yang terburuk, bisa saja tabib yang dibawa Raja Luhan merupakan pembunuh yang diperintahkan untuk membunuh Raja Sehun.

Luhan kembali tersenyum saat melihat Jongin tidak menanggapi kata-katanya tadi. Dia paham dengan apa yang ada diotak sang panglima, oleh karena itu dia kembali berujar, "Tuan Panglima, Anda bisa memancung saya di tengah kota Baekje jika saya terbukti ingin mencelakai Raja Sehun." Jongin sedikit terkejut mendengarkan tantangan berani dari raja dihadapannya. "Dan sebagai jaminan, saya akan tinggal disini selama tabib saya bekerja. Dibawah pengawasan Anda sekalian."

Mendegar itu, Jongin pada akhirnya mendesah halus sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah, saya akan mencoba untuk mempercayai Anda."

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Luhan melihat Yixing yang tengah memeriksa kondisi Raja Sehun. Tabib itu kemudian meramu bahan-bahan yang ia bawa dan mengoleskannya ke beberapa bagian tubuh Sang Raja. Dia juga membuat beberapa ramuan yang ia minumkan perlahan pada raja yang tengah dalam keadaan tidak sadar tersebut. Setelah selesai, Yixing menghadap Luhan, Panglima Jongin dan Penasihat Junmyeon untuk memberi hormat dan menjelaskan kondisi sang pemimpin Baekje.

"Demam tinggi yang dialami Paduka Raja Sehun cukup mengkhawatirkan. Namun saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengobatinya. Ramuan yang saya berikan tadi adalah untuk menurunkan demam dan membantu mempercepat pemulihan pada tubuhnya. Perkiraan saya, Raja Sehun akan kembali sadar saat matahari terbit."

"Terima kasih atas pertolongannya, Tuan Tabib. Kami berhutang budi pada Anda dan juga kepada Yang Mulia Luhan." Ungkap Junmyeon, kepalanya menunduk sedikit sebagai bentuk terima kasihnya.

Luhan tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya menatap raja yang tengah tertidur pulas diatas tempat tidurnya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa, namun dia merasa ada sedikit hal yang aneh. Bukan dengan diri Raja Sehun, namun lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Hampir seminggu Luhan habiskan di markas pasukan Baekje. Selama itu pula keadaan Raja Sehun mulai menunjukkan kemajuan. Raja Sehun bahkan sudah mulai mampu untuk berdiri dan berjalan di sekitar markas. Seringkali bahkan Luhan menemani Raja Sehun untuk berjalan-jalan dan menemaninya melihat pemandangan senja disisi danau, keduanya bertingkah seolah kedua kerajaan mereka tidak sedang berperang. Keduanya berlaku seperti seorang sahabat yang telah menjalin hubungan yang lama, derai tawa pun saling meluncur ketika salah satu dari mereka mengucapkan lelucon untuk membangun suasana.

Semuanya terasa damai, dan Sehun sangat menyukai perasaan damai itu. Terlebih ketika perasaan damai itu disertai dengan menatap raja di sampingnya yang seringkali menutup mata untuk menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang membuat rambut panjangnya tergerai indah. _Hànfú_ putih yang membalut tubuh mungilnya juga semakin membuatnya terlihat bagai seorang malaikat. Sehun sungguh terpesona dengan itu semua.

Raja Luhan begitu indah, begitu murni dan menenangkan.

Keakraban diantara keduanya pun berlanjut hingga tahap makan malam bersama. Hanya berdua, di dalam tenda Sang Penguasa Baekje. Setiap malam mereka akan melakukannya, menikmati makanan sembari bertukar pikiran tentang berbagai hal, utamanya tentang kepemimpinan dan kekuasaan.

Seperti malam ini.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan sambil menikmati masakan Kyungsoo yang Luhan akui sangat sedap. Lebih sedap dari pada juru masak terbaik di istananya. Luhan kemudian menyampaikan apa yang ada dipikirannya tentang masakan Kyungsoo kepada Raja Sehun.

"Paduka... sungguh, saya sangat mengagumi semua olahan masakan Kyungsoo. Dan bila diizinkan, saya ingin membawa Kyungsoo ke kerajaan saya untuk berbagi ilmu memasaknya dengan juru masak istana."

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Tentu," Sehun menyetujui. Dan Sehun tidak melewatkan wajah menawan yang terlihat sumringah dihadapannya tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Paduka." Ungkapnya sungguh-sungguh.

Sehun masih mengamati raut bahagia Luhan, raja Kerajaan Baekje itu kemudian berkata. "Raja Luhan, bolehkah jika saya bertanya tentang sesuatu?"

Luhan balik menatap Sehun dan mengangguk, "silakan."

"Apakah Anda mengetahui tentang penyamaran saya beberapa waktu lalu?" Ungkapnya penasaran.

Luhan tersenyum. Dia sudah tahu jika lambat laun Sehun akan menanyakan hal tersebut kepada dirinya. "Ya," jawabnya. "Saya mengetahuinya, oleh karena itu saya dengan sengaja mengungkapkan pandangan dan bagaimana gaya kepimpinan saya kepada Anda, Paduka."

"Cerdas." Puji Sehun. Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian untuknya. "Sejujurnya, saya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa yang Anda tuturkan kepada saya malam itu. Sedikit banyak hal itu juga mulai mempengaruhi saya..." Sehun menjeda ucapannya sejenak untuk menatap ke dalam mata indah Luhan yang berbinar, "dan membuat saya perlahan jatuh ke dalam pesona Anda." Ungkapnya jujur.

Luhan bahkan tak sempat memproses apa yang terjadi setelah Sehun mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Yang dia tahu, kini bibir lembut Sehun bergerak melumat bibirnya dengan perlahan. Raja itu tentu saja terkejut, namun lumatan Sehun mampu membiusnya hingga ia memejamkan mata dan balik membalas lumatan Sehun yang dirasa semakin bergairah. Tangan mungilnya perlahan mulai naik, mencengkram _hanbok_ yang dikenakan Sehun sebagai pegangan karena dia merasa dirinya mulai lemas. Ciuman itu terjadi cukup lama, Sehun seolah tak tahu cara untuk berhenti menikmati bibir pemimpin Xian yang menggugah. Hingga kemudian, Luhan memberikan sedikit pukulan lemah ke dada Sehun —mencoba memberitahu jika dia butuh udara untuk bernapas.

Sehun paham. Dia lantas melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Luhan penuh kekaguman. Pandangannya turun ke bibir Luhan yang basah dan memerah, ditatapnya luka kecil disana dan diusapnya dengan jari-jari panjangnya. Luhan memejamkan mata, membiarkan Sehun yang kini mencium keningnya cukup lama, yang lalu kemudian berpindah ke pucuk kepalanya.

"Luhan..." Panggil Sehun pelan, suaranya juga sedikit teredam karena bibirnya masih menempel di pucuk kepala laki-laki yang dipeluknya. "Aku menginginkanmu," ungkapnya. "Sangat menginginkanmu."

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Ketika Luhan memutuskan untuk membantu Kerajaan Baekje agar raja mereka pulih kembali, Luhan sama sekali tidak memperkirakan jika dia akan berakhir dibawah kukungan sang raja yang kini menciumi bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang terbuka. _Hànfú_ -nya sudah lama terlepas dan tergeletak pasrah, begitupun _hanbok_ Sehun yang hanya tinggal _baji_ -nya. Luhan merasakan napas panas Sehun di areal dadanya, bola matanya berputar dan bibirnya mendesis lirih ketika Sehun menciumi dan menghisap pucuk kecil kecoklatan miliknya.

"Ahh..." Luhan mendesah, kenikmatan yang diberikan Sehun terlalu berlimpah hingga dia tidak tahan untuk tidak menyuarakannya.

Luhan merasakan pergerakan Sehun berhenti. Matanya yang tadi terpejam, kini terbuka sayu dan melihat bagaimana Sehun melucuti sisa-sisa pakaian yang menempel ditubuhnya. Pipi Luhan memanas, terlebih ketika menyadari bahwa keduanya kini telah telanjang sempurna.

Sehun menindihnya lagi. Kejantanan mereka yang tak terlindungi apapun saling bersentuhan. Dua-duanya keras. Dan dua-duanya tahu jika hal tersebut harus segera dituntaskan. Maka dari itu Sehun memulai kembali ciuman panas diantara mereka, kali ini ditambah dengan gesekan dua benda dibagian tubuh selatan yang membuat Luhan mendesah dan Sehun menggeram. Ciuman Sehun kemudian turun ke dagu, leher, dada, perut, hingga tiba di kejantanan Luhan. Pria itu melebarkan kaki Luhan, kemudian satu tangannya memegang kejantanannya lalu mengecupnya sebelum memasukkan benda itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Luhan dibuat bingung antara mendesah atau mengerang. Apa yang dilakukan Sehun terhadapnya membuat isi kepalanya hanya berisi Sehun dan nikmat. Kepalanya mendongak, bibirnya terbuka dengan napas terengah-engah. Hingga akhirnya badannya menegang, dia merasakan pelepasannya tumpah di dalam mulut Sehun dan dia melihat jika pria itu menelan semuanya hingga tuntas. Napas Luhan memburu, dia kira Sehun akan berhenti sejenak namun dia salah. Sehun kini menciumi lubangnya, melumurinya dengan ludah agar basah. Luhan mengerang lagi, terlebih ketika dia merasakan jari Sehun mulai masuk agar lubangnya menjadi sedikit longgar.

"S-Sehun," panggilnya kepada laki-laki itu saat tiga jari Sehun masuk dan membuat lubangnya semakin longgar.

Sehun berhenti, dia menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum dan berbisik tepat diatas bibir Luhan. "Aku lebih suka mendengarmu memanggil namaku dari pada dengan sebutan 'Paduka'." Lalu mencium laki-laki itu dengan keras dan dalam.

Selagi mereka berciuman, Sehun mulai memasukkan miliknya secara perlahan. Pada saat seluruhnya telah masuk, Sehun mendiamkan benda tersebut untuk menatap Luhan yang terlihat berlipat kali lebih menawan. Peluh ditubuhnya begitu menggairahkan, dan Sehun merasa dirinya benar-benar ditaklukkan oleh itu semua.

"Kau tahu..." Sehun berbicara sambil mengusap peluh dikening Luhan yang menatapnya dalam. "Pada awal perang aku dengan begitu percaya dirinya yakin bawa aku yang akan menaklukkanmu," satu kecupan dikening didaratkan oleh Sehun. "Namun pada akhirnya, malah aku yang ditaklukkan olehmu," satu kecupan lagi, namun kali ini diujung hidung. "Benar-benar takluk hingga aku rela menyerahkan kerajaanku padamu..." Lagi-lagi Sehun memberi kecupan, kali ini dibibir dan kecupan itu perlahan menjadi sebuah ciuman.

Luhan mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Sehun, begitupun kakinya yang ia kaitkan dipinggang Sehun ketika laki-laki itu mulai bergerak. Awalnya pelan, hingga tiba-tiba Luhan berteriak ketika kejantanan Sehun menumbuk titik manisnya. Gerakan mereka pun mulai menggila, keduanya mendesah dan mengerang tanpa bisa ditahan. Tusukan-tusukan Sehun menjadi semakin tidak terkendali ketika keduanya semakin mendekati puncak. Keduanya berciuman lagi, saling melumat hingga bertukar saliva. Hingga pada tiga tusukan Sehun yang terakhir, tubuh keduanya menegang dan mereka memuntahkan pelepasan mereka secara bersamaan.

Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Napasnya memburu hebat dan dadanya naik turun. Sedangkan Luhan, dia balas memeluk Sehun dan mencium pucuk kepala pria diatasnya itu dengan sayang.

"Aku tidak menaklukanmu. Tapi kita yang saling terjatuh kepada pesona satu sama lain..."

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Perayaan festival tahun baru di Baekje tidak pernah semeriah ini. Raja Sehun secara langsung memerintahkan bahwa satu minggu penuh perayaan akan dilaksanakan karena keberhasilan Baekje untuk mengajak Xian bergabung dengan mereka. Tapi alasannya tidak hanya itu. Alasan lainnya adalah karena Raja Sehun secara resmi telah mempersunting Raja Luhan yang menandai bahwa perang diantara kedua kerajaan juga telah resmi berakhir.

Pesona dan seluruh keindahan baik luar maupun dalam yang ada dalam diri Luhan banyak membuat Sehun berubah. Dia tidak lagi berambisi untuk memperluas wilayah. Tidak lagi berambisi untuk menjadi penguasa absolut. Ambisinya kini hanya satu, mensejahterakan rakyat yang berada dibawah kepemimpinannya dengan Luhan yang berada disampingnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

Author's note:

1\. Zirah lamela: baju untuk perang yang dibuat dari ratusan kepingan besi, kulit, atau perunggu kecil, disebut sisik atau lamela, yang ditempatkan di banyak tempat dan disambungkan menjadi satu hingga membentuk barisan horizontal sampai sepanjang yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi satu baju zirah

2\. _Hànfú_ : baju tradisional Tiongkok pada zaman Dinasti Han.

3\. _Hanbok_ : baju tradisional Korea

4\. _Baji_ : Sebutan untuk celana yang digunakan dengan hanbok untuk laki-laki

Ini salah satu fanfiksi yang menantang bagi saya dan ini terinsipirasi oleh kisah Raja Richard dari Inggris dan Salahudin dari Timur Tengah pada masa Perang Salib. Saya mengambil bagian dimana Raja Richard menyamar lalu makan malam dengan Salahudin dan bagian dimana Raja Richard sakit dan Salahudin mengirimkan dokter terbaiknya untuk menyembuhkannya.

Oh iya, Baekje memang nama salah satu kerajaan di Korea pada zaman dia belum bergabung dengan dua kerajaan lain dan membentuk Goryeo. Sedangkan Xian sendiri nama sebuah provinsi di Tiongkok. Lalu kenapa Sehun dan Junmyeon memakai serban di kepala? Itu karena Xinjiang (Uyghur) adalah wilayah di Tiongkok yang isinya muslim dan etnisnya campuran Turki. Pakaian mereka juga seperti pakaian orang Arab pada umumnya. Engg, apalagi ya? Sepertinya itu saja mungkin. Kalau ada yang ditanyakan silahkan tuliskan dikolom review, nanti saya usahakan untuk menjawab lewat pm~

Terima kasih sudah membaca \\(^o^)/


	2. Renascence

_**Renascence**_

 _a short sequel of Philocaly_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seoul, Korea Selatan.**

Luhan dan Sehun bisa diibaratkan sebagai kutub utara dan kutub selatan. Keduanya begitu bersebrangan, begitu berbeda namun saling tarik menarik satu sama lain.

Sehun memiliki sifat haus kekuasaan, ambisius namun tetap bertanggung jawab. Sedangkan Luhan memiliki sifat mengayomi atas apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya, tidak peduli apakah tanggung jawab itu besar atau kecil, Luhan tetap berusaha untuk mengayominya dengan baik. Mungkin karena dua sifat yang begitu bersebrangan ini pula, keduanya akhirnya didapuk menjadi ketua dan wakil ketua OSIS di SMA Hannyang pada tahun kedua mereka terdaftar sebagai siswa di sana.

Sehun memimpin dengan ambisinya, sedangkan Luhan mendampingi dengan sifat mengayominya. Kolaborasi sempurna yang akhirnya membawa sekolah mereka lebih maju dari kepemimpinan-kepemimpinan OSIS sebelum mereka, padahal mereka baru tiga bulan menjabat.

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

"Han, duplikat proposal kunjungan ke situs peninggalan Baekje untuk laporan pertanggung jawaban setelah tur nanti sudah kau persiapkan?" Sehun bertanya ketika mereka berdua tengah berada di kantor OSIS.

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Sudah, tinggal di _print_ saja."

" _Thanks,"_ Sehun mengusak kepala Luhan. "Dan juga… maaf."

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maaf untuk?"

"Mengangkat Baekhyun sebagai sekretaris," jawabnya, Luhan meresponnya dengan tawa kecil. "Jika saja aku tahu kinerjanya bagus pada tahun pertama hanya karena ada Chanyeol _sunbae_ , aku pasti tidak akan memberikannya jabatan dengan tanggung jawab besar." Gerutu Sehun, bibirnya sedikit maju karena kesal.

Luhan kembali tertawa kecil. "Mungkin kau harus meminta Chanyeol _sunbae_ untuk menjadi anggota OSIS lagi." Candanya, Sehun hanya mendengus sebagai balasan dengan bibir yang sedikit maju.

Gemas, Luhan mengusap pipi Sehun tanpa sadar.

' _Senang bertukar pikiran dengan Anda, Tuan Shixun.'_

Terkejut dengan sekelebat kalimat yang tiba-tiba muncul diotaknya, Luhan menarik tangannya dari pipi Sehun dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tanda tanya.

"Ada apa?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat, dibereskannya berkas-berkas yang ada di atas meja lalu pergi begitu saja dari Sehun yang menatapnya bingung.

"Dia kenapa?"

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Luhan termenung, dia duduk di tepi sungai Han seorang diri. Dipikirannya berputar kejadian-kejadian aneh yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi kepadanya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya kali ini saja dia mendapatkan sekelebat-sekelebat kalimat yang terdengar seperti suaranya (dan terkadang seperti suara Sehun). Sudah beberapa kali dia mendapatkan itu, tepatnya setelah dia dan Sehun resmi diangkat menjadi ketua OSIS dan wakilnya tiga bulan lalu. Bahkan satu minggu lalu, dia bermimpi bahwa dia tengah melakukan hal yang erotis dengan pemuda itu. Namun dalam mimpinya, mereka berdua berada di sebuah ruangan yang tampak kuno dan keduanya berambut panjang tergerai.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya –mencoba menghilangkan pemikiran-pemikiran aneh tentang dirinya dan Sehun. Menghela napas panjang, Luhan berharap jika sekelebat bayangan-bayangan rancu itu bisa menjadi jelas, atau mungkin akan menghilang selamanya. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, opsi bayangan-bayangan itu akan menghilang selamanya terdengar lebih menyenangkan. Karena sejujurnya Luhan takut, bagaimana kalau bayangan-bayangan itu sesungguhnya hal yang buruk?

Terlalu larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri, Luhan tidak sadar jika disampingnya telah duduk seorang pemuda yang juga menjadi biduk permasalahan kerisauan hatinya. Luhan baru sadar ketika pemuda itu menempelkan kaleng _softdrink_ dingin dilehernya dan membuatnya terkejut.

"Sialan kau, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun terbahak puas, lalu melemparkan satu kaleng _softdrink_ utuh yang bisa ditangkap sempurna oleh Luhan. "Maaf," ungkapnya. "Habisnya kau melamun lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seperti orang gila. Aku takut kau gila sungguhan, makanya aku dengan segera menyadarkanmu."

"Sial." Umpat Luhan lagi, dibukanya kaleng minuman bersoda itu dan dihabiskannya dalam sekali teguk.

Sehun menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "…apa kau sehaus itu?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat. "Aku hanya sebal denganmu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa sebal dengan orang sesempurna diriku?" Sehun merentangkan kedua tangannya, seolah menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak memiliki cacat yang bisa membuat Luhan sebal.

"Sempurna kepalamu, biacaramu saja masih pelat." Tukasnya, dengusan sebal kembali meluncur sempurna dari hidung Luhan.

"Pelat itu sebuah keunikan, kau tahu." Sehun mencubit hidung Luhan. Luhan meringis sakit yang sesungguhnya malah terlihat menggemaskan. Di tambah pantulan cahaya matahari senja dari Sungai Han, membuat wajah Luhan terlihat begitu indah dan sempat membuat Sehun tertegun.

"Kau mempesona." Ujar Sehun tanpa sadar.

' _Aku tidak menaklukanmu. Tapi kita yang saling terjatuh kepada pesona satu sama lain...'_

Luhan lagi-lagi mendapatkan sekelebat kalimat yang ia yakini adalah suaranya. Tapi jika benar begitu, kapan dia pernah mengucapkannya?

"-Han, Luhan? _Oy_!"

Luhan berkedip cepat ketika Sehun menjetikkan jarinya tepat di depan matanya. Seperti orang dungu, Luhan menatap Sehun dengan raut wajah yang kebingungan.

"Kau melamun lagi," tukasnya, kali ini pemuda berdada bidang itu menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi yang disediakan untuk pengunjung. "Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan khawatir, satu tangannya mengusap pipi gembil Luhan perlahan –penuh perhatian.

"Ya," Luhan menjawab tidak yakin. "Hanya sedikit lelah ku rasa."

"Apa kau yakin kau bisa melakukan kunjungan ke Gongju besok?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Mungkin aku hanya butuh tidur yang nyenyak nanti malam."

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku yang menjagamu besok selama kunjungan. Aku khawatir kau akan kenapa-napa."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Oh Sehun!" Tukasnya. "Lagi pula tanggung jawabmu adalah untuk memastikan bahwa kunjungan besok berjalan dengan lancar, bukan menjadi _baby sitter_ untukku."

"Aku bisa menyuruh Jongin untuk melakukannya," Sehun mengendikkan bahu. "Sekalipun dia sangar dan berandalan, tapi dia lebih bertanggung jawab dari pada si Byun yang hanya diam bokongnya ketika ada Chanyeol _sunbae._ "

Mau tidak mau Luhan tertawa akan ucapan Sehun barusan. Dipukulnya dada bidang itu main-main, lalu diusapnya air mata yang mengalir karena tertawa terlalu banyak. Ketika Luhan sudah berhenti tertawa, pemuda itu melihat Sehun yang memberinya tatapan sama seperti sebelumnya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Luhan merasa gugup. "Apa?"

"Biarkan aku menjagamu besok."

"Tapi-"

"Luhan," Sehun memotong ucapan pemuda didepannya. "Percaya atau tidak, entah kenapa aku merasa jika aku tidak akan bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan benar tanpamu," Luhan terkesiap. "Entahlah, aku sendiri pun bingung kenapa aku bisa seperti itu. Tapi yang jelas, biarkan aku untuk memastikan bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja besok sehingga aku bisa berfungsi dengan benar."

"Sehun-"

Ucapan Luhan kembali terhenti, kali ini karena sebuah kecupan kecil dipipinya yang datang tanpa disangka. "Istirahat yang cukup. Sampai jumpa besok." Ujar Sehun begitu saja lalu meninggalkan Luhan yang masih termangu dengan detak jantung yang berdebar keras.

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Luhan hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan menuju Gongju. Bahkan ketika Sehun menggenggam tangan mungilnya dan menatap ke luar jendela bus yang mereka tumpangi, Luhan hanya diam. Keterdiamannya itu bukan tanpa alasan, keterdiamannya disebabkan oleh mimpi yang ia alami semalam. Dia bermimpi, dia tengah berada di samping danau dan berciuman mesra dengan pemuda disampingnya. Dan disitu dia lagi-lagi dia mengenakan baju tradisional yang digunakan pada kerajaan-kerajaan zaman dahulu.

Sebenarnya, ada apa?

Luhan baru bereaksi ketika merasakan sebuah ciuman manis di telapak tangannya. Luhan menoleh, menatap Sehun yang kini mengusap pelan telapak tangan yang baru saja ia cium dengan pelan. Sehun menatapnya balik, dengan sebuah senyum menghangatkan yang baru kali ini dia lihat dari seorang Sehun.

"Aku tidak ingat kalau kau pernah menyatakan cinta dan aku menerimanya, Tuan Oh." Luhan mencoba bertingkah seperti dirinya yang biasa.

Sehun tersenyum, sekali lagi dikecupnya telapak tangan Luhan pelan dengan mata yang terpejam. "Nanti kau akan ingat." Balasnya ambigu, Sehun kembali menatap ke luar jendela dan membiarkan Luhan memandanginya dengan hati yang berdesir.

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

"Aku lelah," Luhan mengungkap. Kepalanya ia sandarkan ke bahu bidang Sehun dan Sehun mengecupnya –mengabaikan tatapan terkejut dari beberapa teman mereka yang mulai bergosip ria.

Tangan Sehun kemudian menggenggam tangan Luhan yang bebas, menyeret pemuda yang langkahnya malas-malasan untuk mengikuti dirinya ke suatu tempat.

"Kita mau kemana, Hun?"

"Kita akan membuatmu ingat." Sekali lagi Luhan mendapatkan jawaban ambigu. Namun dia tetap saja mengikuti langkah lebar Sehun ke depan suatu ruangan dengan pintu yang tergembok.

"Sehun, ini-"

"Rupanya Anda sudah datang, Yang Mulia." Ucapan Luhan tadi harus terhenti akibat sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul di dekat mereka. Sosok itu lebih pendek dari Luhan, terlihat berwibawa dengan senyum hangat seolah dia adalah seorang malaikat penjaga. "Saya Suho, keturunan Penasihat Junmyeon di masa lalu." Sosok tersebut mengenalkan diri.

"Senang bertemu Anda lagi, Tuan Suho." Sehun menyalami Suho dengan akrab, sedangkan Luhan dibuat bingung sehingga dia bergantian melihat Sehun, lalu Suho.

"Apa Yang Mulia ingin masuk ke dalam?"

"Tentu, aku ingin segera membuatnya ingat." Jawab Sehun, lalu mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Luhan yang masih sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang apa yang dimaksud oleh kedua orang tersebut.

Suho megangguk hormat, lalu kemudian membuka gembok pintu itu dengan kunci yang dimilikinya dan membiarkan Sehun dan Luhan masuk. Pintu itu kemudian ditutup oleh Suho dan sepertinya kembali digembok karena Luhan mendengar suara kunci berputar. Sontak saja hal itu membuatnya panik.

"Sehun, pintunya-"

"Shh," Sehun meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir Luhan. "Dia akan kembali ketika urusan kita disini telah selesai."

Luhan anehnya tidak lagi membantah kalimat Sehun barusan. Dibiarkannya dirinya dibawa oleh Sehun dalam ruangan yang minim pencahayaan itu ke tempat di mana ada dua kursi kursi kerajaan yang bertahtakan emas dan beludru. Luhan termenung sejenak, dia bahkan tidak sadar jika genggaman Sehun telah lepas dan pemuda itu menyalakan obor dengan pematik api yang ada disana. Menunjukkan gambar yang terpajang di atas kedua kursi itu, gambar yang begitu Luhan kenal.

Gambar akan dirinya dan Sehun.

"Ini…"

"Kita di masa lalu." Sehun menyelesaikan kalimat Luhan. Pemuda yang kini telah berdiri di samping Luhan dan ikut mengamati sosok berwibawa yang ada disana. "Kau tahu kenapa akhirnya Baekje akhirnya memilih ikut bersatu dengan Silla dan Goguryeo menjadi satu kerajaan besar bernama Goryeo? Itu karena Baekje tidak memiliki keturunan untuk meneruskan kerajaan mereka sebab pemimpin terakhir mereka menikahi raja dari Xian. Kau."

"Dari mana kau tahu semua ini?" Tanya Luhan setelah sekian lama terdiam, matanya masih tidak lepas dari gambarnya yang sama persis dengan bayangan-bayangan yang muncul dipikirannya.

"Kemarin," jawabnya. "Ketika aku pulang dari Sungai Han setelah menemanimu, entah kenapa kepalaku begitu pening dan banyak muncul ingatan-ingatan yang aku sendiri tidak tahu dari mana asalnya. Ketika aku hampir pingsan, disitu aku bertemu Suho dan dia… entahlah, seperti memiliki kekuatan magis untuk menyembuhkanku dan tiba-tiba saja aku ingat semuanya."

"Jadi… jadi kita adalah kekasih di masa lalu?" Luhan menatap Sehun kali ini, seolah meminta jawaba pasti akan hal yang sama sekali tidak disangkanya.

"Kenapa hanya masa lalu? Apa kau keberatan untuk menjadi kekasihku lagi di masa sekarang dan masa depan, Raja Luhan?"

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Luhan memang pernah bermimpi erotis akan dirinya dan Sehun. Tapi dia tidak menyangka jika mimpi erotis itu begitu cepat terwujud dan berada di tempat yang sama sekali tidak ia duga. Luhan bahkan tidak sadar ketika bajunya telah terlepas semua karena yang dia ingat, setelah Sehun meminta dirinya untuk menjadi kekasih hanyalah Sehun yang menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan. Namun di sinilah dia dan Sehun, bercinta dengan dikelilingi peninggalan kerajaan Baekje yang masih terawat dengan begitu baik.

Luhan mengerang ketika tumbukan demi tumbukan Sehun mengenai titik manisnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa bahwa dia sudah terbiasa bercinta dengan pemuda yang kini mengukungnya dengan geraman yang begitu bergairah. Sehun pun merasakan hal yang sama, percintaannya dengan Luhan sama sekali tidak terasa seperti pertama kali, namun seperti melakukan lagi kebiasaan lama.

Deru napas mereka semakin memberat ketika keduanya merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai. Pada titik itu, Sehun semakin menaikkan kecepatan tumbukannya yang sempat membuat Luhan menjerit beberapa kali. Hingga akhirnya pelepasan itu datang, dan Sehun ambruk di atas tubuh Luhan dengan napas yang tidak teratur.

"Ternyata begini rasanya bercinta lagi setelah sekian ratus tahun berpisah." Canda Sehun, masih tetap berada di atas Luhan dan memeluk erat pemuda yang lebih mungil.

Luhan tertawa kecil, napasnya sama tidak teraturnya dengan Sehun karena percintaan mereka barusan memang bisa dibilang hebat. "Aku merindukanmu, Raja Sehun." Bisiknya pelan.

Sehun mengangkat dirinya sedikit dari badan Luhan dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan terkejut. "Kau ingat?"

"Sedikit," Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun yang masih basah akibat ciuman panas mereka berdua tadi. "Tapi ingat atau tidak, selamanya kau akan menjadi milikku 'kan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Author's note:

*Gongju adalah nama daerah bekas kerajaan Baekje pada zaman sekarang.

Ternyata banyak yang suka fiksi sebelumnya yaaa /astaga terharu/

Secara pribadi saya terkejut dengan respon positif dari readers sekalian, oleh karena itu saya membuat sekuel singkat dari Philocaly yang menceritakan HunHan di masa depan xD

Oh iya, yang Luhan berada di tempat peyimpanan artefak itu saya terinspirasi dari drama The Legend of Blue Sea yang dibagian Lee Minho melihat foto Kim Dam Ryeong (dirinya di masa lalu). Lalu tentang Baekje – Silla -Goguryeo, tiga kerajaan itu memang akhirnya bersatu dan menjadi sebuah kerajaan besar bernama Goryeo ya, tapi penyebabnya bukan karena rajanya kawin sama raja lain xD, tapi karena ditaklukkan oleh Goguryeo yang memang saat itu merupakan kerajaan paling kuat diantara yang lain.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membacaaa. Luv luv luv :*

P.s: Philocaly sedikit saya revisi, kalau misalnya ingin membaca ulang tidak apa-apa, hehe.


End file.
